In recent years, there has been a growing need for secure remote surveillance by utilizing television cameras. This is true, of course, of many diverse areas that require a high degree of security, with two of the more common being banks and retail stores. In such places, the television camera may pan and/or tilt or be stationary mounted.
In many installations, the television camera may be constantly aimed at a particular reference point which is to be constantly monitored. Such installations requiring fixed monitoring include bank vault doors, emergency exits, or particularly important locations within a security area. In many other installations, the television camera may be mounted for movement to reduce the number of cameras needed for effective surveillance.
In any event, there has been a growing problem that directly involves the surveillance camera mount. Specifically, the television cameras used for surveillance have been the subject of theft in increasing numbers due to the fact that the mount is not tamper-proof and/or is easily destroyed or removed from a wall or the like. Accordingly, is has remained to provide a surveillance camera mount that is capable of overcoming the above stated problem.